The present invention relates generally to devices for holding a stick of combustible incense and containing ash resulting from the combustion of the incense. More specifically, the present invention relates to an upright cylindrical tube member having a means for retaining the incense in a supported condition within the tube and a vent aperture to permit intake of air to support combustion of the incense.
A number of incense burners of varying configuration have been patented or have been manufactured. Perhaps the most common incense burner is configured as an elongate tray having a relative upright portion which has a bore to retain an incense stick in a suspended position above the tray. This configuration permits combustion of the incense to occur above the tray and ash resulting from the combustion to fall into the tray. Other types of incense burners are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,748 discloses an elongated rectangular box having a removable bottom wall carrying an intermediate vertical wall running the length of the box. The intermediate wall divides the box into two compartments for storing a supply of stick incense. An incense burner is removably mounted onto the top of the box. U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,097 discloses an incense burner consisting of a hollow housing having a pyramid shape and a vent aperture in one of the side walls adjacent to the apex. U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,375 also discloses an incense burner consisting of an exterior receptacle fitted with an ash collecting basket which also supports a lighter within the receptacle. A disk is supported on an axially-disposed spindle within the receptacle and retains incense sticks within a plurality of folds in the disk. U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,346 discloses an incense burner device adaptable for use in an automotive vehicle. This device consists of an open-ended container having a stem, the stem having a clamp which is attachable to the edge of an ashtray within an automobile. U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,979 discloses an incense burner and storage device consisting of an upright back plate formed with a pocket for holding sticks of incense and a means associated with the back plate to suspend the plate from a door. The device further has an elongated base member formed with a longitudinal channel and a recess to removably support a chimney having a cap to permit smoke to escape through the cap. U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,437 discloses an article of jewelry including an incense burner which is an open casing or ring supporting an open mesh basket in which a pellet of incense can be set and ignited. Other examples of various incense burners or holders are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,700,721, 4,347,217 and U.S. Design Patent Nos. D264,869 and D255,708.
None of the foregoing patents disclose a simple, easy to use, easy to manufacture incense burner which consists principally of an upright tubular enclosure having a base member attached to and enclosing one end of the tubular member and the tubular member being open at a top end thereof. A vent opening is laterally provided in the wall of the tubular member and is located above, but in relatively closer proximity to the lower end of the tubular enclosure than to the upper end of the tubular enclosure. In conjunction with the tubular enclosure, there should be provided a clip to engage a piece of combustible incense, preferably an incense bearing stick in an inverted position and substantially centrally positioned in the tubular enclosure. The vent opening should be positioned below the lowest point on the incense bearing stick to facilitate drawing of air into the tubular enclosure to facilitate combustion.